


Power Outage

by orphan_account



Series: KISS one shots [1]
Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Other, Power Outage, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a normal movie night at Paul's house. A beautiful house. A gangster movie. Peter and Aces uncontrollable laughter. A lot of sexual tension. But, what happens when a storm causes the power to go out.AKAMe doing a weird Tumblr prompt.





	Power Outage

It was a cold, rainy day in 1976 and if that didn't scream movie night what did? Paul was bored and if movie night was anything it certainly wasn't boring. He invited Ace, Peter, and Gene to his newly purchased mansion. He did this to A: have fun and B: brag about his new home. He heard a loud screech as Aces sports car slid in front of Pauls house, apparently he wasn't the only one trying to show off. 

Ace knocked on the door and Paul let him in, Ace wore a leather jacket with lightning bolts on it, some jeans, a tee shirt, and sun glasses. "Hey Ace", Paul greeted his first guest. "Hey Paulie, where is the beer". "I want you to think long and hard", Paul dead panned. "Ohhh the fridge". "Good job, Ace". 

Next was Peter who drove a big beat up van that he struggled to get into the drive way. Ace burst out laughing as soon as he saw the drummers ride. "Why is he driving that thing", Ace cackled. Peter walked in wearing a plad button up shirt and jeans. "Where is the beer?" "What is wrong with you guys it's in the fridge". Ace cracked up and so did Peter. 

Paul saw a giant stretch limo pull up and he knew the bassist had arrived. Gene wore an entire tux. He didn't have to knock as the door was opened for him. "What movie are we watching?" Gene's question relieved Paul, something other than, "Where's the beer?" "Guys what movie do you wanna watch?" "A gangster movie" Peter yelled. "A monster movie", Gene requested. "Porn", Ace said before cackling like a hyena. 

"Ya got "Taxi Driver?"" , Peter asked. Paul looked through his box of VHS's, "uhhmmmmmm, yeah I do". "Guess we're watching that", Paul stated. Paul picked up the VHS and put it in the machine, a few weird noises later the tape began. Half way through the film they heard a giant thud that sounded like lightning.

 

The TV turned off, as did the lights. "Fuck this shit I'm leaving", Peter mumbled. Peter left. "Wait for it", Gene said. Peter came back in, "car wouldn't fucking start". Peter plopped down, his arms crossed.

"It's okay cat", Ace said optimistically, "it'll go on soon". "I don't know, It's storming pretty badly", Paul said, looking down. Gene grumbled sitting up, "what do we do no?" "I have an idea", said Paul. He grabbed the sides of Aces face and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He than gave peter a kiss and pulled Gene onto the couch.

 

Peter broke his kiss with Paul and hungrily went after Gene, Gene immediately plunged his tongue straight into Peters warm and inviting mouth. Paul moved Ace on top of him and kissed him lustfully grabbing at his ass. Genes erection grew, Ace however only wanted to be filled.

 

After a make out session Paul removed his shirt, revealing his hairy chest and chiseled abs. Paul launched Aces sun glasses across the room, Ace was to horny to care. Peter, who was on top of Gene removed his shirt button by button slowly revealing his desirable body. Gene thrusted his hips up as he removed his jeans. Paul was still grabbing at Aces ass desperately.

 

He saw the lust in Aces beautiful eyes. He wanted to dominate Ace, to claim the Space Man as his. He unbuttoned Aces jeans and they both worked to slide them off. He saw Aces large erection stand tall just for him. He did away with Aces boxers and finally got to feel his bare ass.

 

Peter however, was still slowly removing his clothes for Gene. The Demon was growing impatient and a lot more horny. When Peter was done Gene immediately lined up at his hole. "Wait", said Paul, "You wanna see how many Ace can fit. Aces eyes went wide and Gene only grinned, moving away from Peter.

 

Peter and Gene moved off of the couch, and Paul moved he and Ace towards the middle. Paul positioned himself beneath Aces tight hole. Gene moved onto his knees around Pauls legs and behind Aces ass. Peter did the same around Pauls head Gene unclothed and slowly entered his ass, starting only with the head.

 

Paul had an eye full of the blow job that Ace was giving Peter as he entered Aces hole bumping cocks with Gene on the way in. Ace screamed, the vibration going to peters hard length. Peter rubbed Aces head, encouraging the Space Man to take his cock deeper in his mouth.

 

Gene fully entered, Paul following suit. Ace screamed even louder in a mix of extreme pain and intense pleasure. Ace took in the fact that he had two whole cocks in his already tight hole. Not to mention Peters in his mouth. Peter groaned, "oh yeah baby so fucking good, uhm your mouth was made for my cock". 

 

"Fuck Ace", Paul moaned, cumming inside of him. This image was enough to push Gene over the edge as he came in Aces hole as well. Peter came last, Ace swallowing every last drop before nutting all over Pauls stomach. Gene stood, his giant cock still extremely hard, "I'm going to get cleaned up". Peter stood, "Me to".

 

Paul took a napkin and wiped Aces juices off of him before letting the Space Man fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed comment and leave kudos if you did, feed back is appreciated.
> 
> I don't know why the paragraphs are fucked.


End file.
